The Unity of Opposites
by ShieiniRyoTenchiMeshiko
Summary: Sam and Dean are in Nebraska yet again following mysterious activity when they meet up with another Hunter who knows Bobby. Get ready for an epic thrill ride full of humor, adventure, blood, and mystery as their battle takes a small detour. Dean/OC. R&R!
1. The Candle's Light

-1 Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own the Supernatural show, or rights to the actual script etc. However, I own the story sequence being told, it is original and researched, as well as the OC who will be appearing within the story. Enjoy.

The sounds of a party drifted through the air like a loud ghost through a suburb in Bellevue, Nebraska. The town was just a shadow compared to the city of Omaha a mere fifteen minutes away. In the housing edition called Oakhurst located off of 25th Street and Highway 370, a summer party was taking place in celebration of the end of the first year of college. Laughter and music became louder as the door to the house opened and an intoxicated couple stumbled out.

The couple slowly made their way down the street of Bar Harbor Drive towards the forest, slurring and falling all over themselves with a single thing on their minds at three in the morning. The girl was a blonde haired beauty who giggled and smiled as the guy who was built like a football player ran his hands over her body as they staggered towards the woods. She trotted ahead playing hard to get, dancing out of his reach. They had walked into the dark woods at this point. The guy was eager and ready to stop dilly dallying around, and grabbed the girl, backing her up against a tree. He leaned in close, taking her face in once hand to tilt her head up to meet his lips, his other hand exploring her curvatious body greedily. Lust took over the two as body heat flared and the sound heavy breathing became more audible.

Meanwhile, lurking in the deep eerie shadows of the forest was a cloaked figure hidden only by the darkness that surrounded them. Even the pale moonlight of the full moon above didn't shed a single ray upon the figure. The couple did not notice the dark thing who stood only a few feet away; if they had been sober they would have been able to sense the evil emanating from it in waves. The figure pulled out a single red idol candle in the shape of a man who was half goat, with a female chest, and horns, and proceeded to light the candle and place it upon the ground two feet away from the couple. The figure then took out a black candle, the same as the red, and lit that too, placing it upon the ground. It made no sound as it completed the tasks that were bestowed upon it that night of all nights of the first full moon.

Chanting could be heard in the Latin language louder and louder as the couple neared climax. Moans became screams while the candles were blown out by a strange fog that rolled in from the east and as the figure descended upon them. The woods filled with a horrific ear splitting scream, and then silence fell over the area.


	2. A New Enemy

[Note]: I will not do a disclaimer since I have done so at the beginning of the story, therefore it is unnecessary. Also, this single adventure is 5 chapters long, and then the next adventure takes place. This is after Helen/Jo die, so season 5, they take a small detour up north from Missouri, where the two hunters were killed. Please read and review, I can see people are reading it! MY CHAPTERS ARE LONG!

"I cannot believe we are going back into Nebraska." The shaggy brown haired man said, looking at the person driving.

The driver shrugged in response, watching the road ahead of him as he drove a black 1967 Chevy Impala along I-29 in Iowa into Bellevue, NE. They were the Winchester brothers Sam and Dean on a quest to save the world and all that crap as Dean would say. "I mean a lot of shit happens here, ya know? Such a weird state." Sam said trying to make conversation with his brother. They were still in an odd place with each other, what with what happened and all. Dean looked at his brother a minute and nodded in agreement.

"You know I wouldn't be surprised if the colt had been here." The rugged looking brother said shifting in his seat.

Dean hadn't shaved for about a day and a half so there was some stubble on his face. He brushed his short brown hair with his hand, it bristled against his palm, only being about an inch long and all. He was still kind of sore on the fact that Jo was dead, as well as her mom Helen. He liked Jo, but things never really hit off like they would if it was meant to be. But she was going to die anyways, being ripped open by a hellhound caused her to have to literally hold her insides together with a makeshift bandage. He sniffed slightly, depressed, and now wanting a beer. He grumbled a little as they crossed the bridge into Bellevue, NE over the Missouri river. Dean had a dollar ready for the toll, gave it to the old man, said thanks and kept driving.

They drove for about a minute and Dean turned right into an inn's parking lot. It was old, run down, and perfect. The Olde Towne Inn, is what it was called. They parked, got out and checked in. Room 6, how fitting the number was for the brothers. It was about three in the morning so they laid down in their separate beds, planning to catch some sleep. The inn was located literally less than a minute from the bridge in the Olde Towne Bellevue area so they were very close to Iowa as well as in Bellevue's main little area. Dean shifted in his bed, slightly uncomfortable but trying to ignore it. Sam laid on his back, an arm behind his head, staring at the ceiling. Soon the two drifted off to sleep in the run down little room they were going to be spending time in.

"Dean wake up!" Dean's eyes fluttered open upon hearing Castiel's voice demanding his consciousness. He sat up, propping himself up with an elbow. Sam was sitting on the edge of his own bed watching Cast and then looking over at Dean. It was noon Saturday morning.

"What?" Dean growled slightly, he was tired, too tired for some more of Castiel's shit at the moment. He groaned as he sat all the way up to give Cast his full attention or he might get in his face. Sam looked at the clock and gave a small sigh, he had been up from nightmares since about nine. He had them sometimes, about things he had done, seen, and felt. He shook his head a moment and tuned back into what Cast had started to explain.

"-been evil activity going on around here, murders have been turning up all around the town." Cast said, arms crossed over his chest, he wore the same shit as ever, trench coat and all.

"People are murdered all the time." Sam chimed in. Cast stared at him with that emotionless expression of seriousness he wore all the time. "Well they are, it happens." He defended himself.

"I know there are serial killers but these murders are ritualistic…." Cast explained.

"So?" Dean said bluntly.

"Satanic." Cast glared at Dean. These imbeciles were going to save the world? He would pray for everyone. Cast may get mad at the brothers from time to time, but they were, as they said, a team. The angel was often detached yet loyal, and helpful to them, always saving their asses. Dean sighed, it seemed to always be satanic, evil, and annoying all the same. He got up and changed his shirt, they would go get food, come back, then go to the police station which was located down the street.

Dressed as FBI agents yet again, they walked into the station, Dean wearing his black aviators. The went to the front desk, and asked to speak to the sheriff, or someone in regards to the ritual-like murders. Flashing their fake badges to the woman, they then waited. The sheriff came in and greeted them, a curious expression on his face when he saw the two.

"FBI? Really?" The older man asked, he was in his mid forties, and a little pudgy in the stomach area. His hair was silver peppered, and he stood about five foot nine.

"Yes, we are here about the murders." Dean said, smoothing his tie.

"It sparked an interest in out department, so we came here to investigate it a little further." Sam said his piece. The sheriff nodded slightly, not really knowing what to make of the FBI agents standing in his station over some murders that were of teenagers and college kids, like usual.

"Okay, well you see-" The sheriff started, but was interrupted by a radio call about another murder over in the Oakhurst edition off Fort Crook road, if you go the back way. It was faster sometimes, less lights than highway 370 and 25th Street. He sighed, scratching the side of his head. "Well, you two should probably come with us." He said to the brothers who nodded.

Dean mumbled something as the sheriff led the way to a car they were going to be taking. He hated being in crime scene situations, reminded him of those stupid CSI shows on TV, how there was like eight of them and that they were all lame as hell. It also made him a bit angry from making him think about when they ran into the Trickster and found out it was really Gabriel, the right hand of God himself, fucking around with them all the time. He bristled at this a little, guy pissed him off a lot with his talk of just letting the apocalypse happen just to get it over with. He was definitely sure he left the angel re-thinking. It took all of 10 minutes to arrive on scene about a hundred feet into the woods. Sam and Dean stepped out of the car, looked at each other, and shook their heads. Not a good memory to re live, no matter if one part was actually interesting in the Trickster's little movie land.

It was warm outside, the sun overhead beat down on them with invisible baseball bats of UV rays. It was nice to be in the shade of the trees though, it shielded them slightly in their FBI costumes. Dean took off his sunglasses and tucked them in his pocket, as him and Sammy walked into the woods behind the sheriff. Crime scene investigators were there taking pictures of the massacre that happened; Dean felt Sam cringe back a moment. It took immense self control not to throw up at what he was looking at right now, so he covered his mouth a moment, everyone there was doing it anyways. The scene in front of them was horrific to just put it bluntly.

Laid out in front of them was a twenty foot radius of pooled blood. There was supposed to be two bodies, but all that they saw was entrails soaking in the blood on the ground which hadn't even been able to take into itself due to the immense amounts. Strewn around like trash was numerous body parts, here and there, in the trees like a body was dragged up there and taken apart easily, without effort. Dean and Sam took it in, trying to keep looks of pain and horror off their faces. They had seen a lot of shit in their day, but this took the fucking cake compared to that. Satan was a cleaner kill than this! The stench was overwhelming, like rotting corpses encased in iron for a long time. It took effort to not gag. Sam noticed a few people tossing their cookies in bags to avoid contaminating the crime scene, he was half tempted to grab a bag, instead he swallowed hard.

These people, or what was left of them, was unidentifiable without heavy duty forensics. By the looks of it, that would take a long time, especially for this town. Dean stepped forward first towards the taped off area, he started asking questions regarding the origins of the murders, etc. Sam went to the Forensics team to see if they found anything out of the ordinary. The brothers could tell something was not normal with this murder scene, but kept their mouths shut for the moment, not wanting to cause an uproar with the locals.

"So you are telling me that you think this is an animals doing?" Dean asked one of the officers at the scene. He had the facial expression of "you've got to be fucking kidding me" on his face. Typical Dean. The officer looked at him for a second, and nodded.

"This is what was found?" Sam said looking at a red and black candles, both had been lit, but not for long. He put a pair of latex gloves on to examine it. The forensics team nodded at him.

"These same Candles have been found at each scene." A woman said, eyeing Sam a moment. Sam thanked her, and carried the red and black candles over to Dean who looked a little pissy at the moment. Sam sniffed, which caught Dean's attention.

"What you got?" Dean asked looking at the candles, then at Sam. "Candles?"

"Apparently these were found at each of the… Incidents."

"That shows that it isn't animal activity, Sam, these are idol candles."

"Yeah I know. Who said an animal did this?"

"Officer dip-shit over there." Dean thrust his thumb over his shoulder to point at the officer who he had talked to. The man was out of earshot. "Never mind, this is obviously someone or something demon related, been doing this too damn long to not see the signs."

Sam nodded. They left the scene about thirty minutes later and headed back to the police station. It was time to do some research. Sam knew the drill, he was the one who did that at first while Dean did whatever for a while then they would go interview some people around the area where the massacre had occurred. They got back to the shitty little inn, with some beer for Sam and also for later when Dean would come rolling back in. Sam pulled out the laptop, turned on some TV, popped open a beer and started surfing the web a minute before starting. Dean showered, and changed into his normal wardrobe of black shirt, blue jeans, boots, and brown leather jacket.

"I'll be back in a while Sammy…. Call me if you found anything." Dean waved to Sam, who waved back by raising his beer. Dean shook his head a small smile splayed on his lips. Though their relationship wasn't the greatest he knew he could no longer hold grudges upon his brother. They were a team, and right now was not the time to be angry at each other. Shit was done, and couldn't really be undone. They had to fight, but Lucifer was strong, and the colt hadn't worked. They needed to figure out a way to end Lucifer, solve this freaky shit, and stay alive. He had asked the sheriff how to get to downtown Omaha before they had left. It was only fifteen minutes away if he took Fort Crook Road which was up the street and to the right. He drove there easy enough, there wasn't any traffic at five thirty surprisingly. But then again, the general area wasn't very big.

He arrived downtown, found a parking place, it wasn't free, but it was cheap. He got out and walked around, passing a Spaghetti Works, Famous Dave's, some fancy places, a music store, and a few other restaurants. He looked at the crowd in front of him, men and women dressed up for the night club/bar. The sign read, "Stir Lounge". He shrugged and walked in. It was a rather new place, he could tell. Not really his cup of tea. He was a country boy, not a mainstreamer. But he liked the place regardless; he watched a rather skimpy little blonde woman bounce by. He shook his head, eyes wide a moment. "Well Damn." He chuckled. The bar was 21 and over so everyone was legal obviously. He hadn't gotten carded when he walked in though.

The area he walked into was the bar section, and off to the right was the dance club area. He walked up to the bar and sat down on one of the padded stools. The bar was polished. He didn't see anyone behind the bar, he looked left to right, and almost fell out of his chair when he saw the bartender. She had popped out of nowhere. The woman laughed at his reaction.

"Sorry, I had to duck under here, I dropped a glass." She said. She had vibrant red hair that framed her face beautifully in slight waves past her shoulders. Her eyes were like his, a vibrant green, but mixed with a slight touch of brown. Her skin was creamy but slightly tan showing she spent time outside. Her soft red lips were curved into a smile. He blinked. "So what can I get ya?" She put her towel on the bar shelf behind the bar top, where they could mix drinks and set things down.

"A beer." He said recovering. He noted she wore a black button up short sleeved blouse sort of shirt. The first 3 buttons were undone, and a thin red tie hung loosely from her collared shirt. It was sort of cute really. She was five foot five inches, minus the 3-4 inch heels she wore with a pair of dark denim skinny jeans. The heels matched her tie from what he could see when she had turned away from him. He was sitting high enough to see her fully. Granted he couldn't see her full figure in the dim light of the bar's atmosphere. He watched her turn around, eyes flicking back up to meet hers instead of her ass.

"So, you aren't from here now are you?" She said this, knowing for fact he wasn't.

"How do you know that?" He asked wary for a moment. _First girl I meet and she's a fucking paranormal person._ He thought with an inward sigh. Nebraska was totally weird. She noticed his facial expression become blank, and shook her head with a grin.

"I've lived here my whole life, never seen you around. People who come here and aren't locals are obvious to tell from those who are." She shrugged, pouring a shot for a guy who sat a few stools down to his right. She slid it down the bar into his hand. Dean raised his bottle to her, relieved she was just normal. Well, as normal as he could tell.

"Oh really? That's cool, I guess." He said not really knowing how to comment on it. Nebraska wouldn't be his choice of residence. She laughed, poured another shot, and drank it. Bartenders were allowed to drink on the job when socializing with customers.

"Yeah it's not the greatest place." She said, he blinked. He had expected her to disagree and say it was okay or decent. He laughed slightly, and took a swig of his drink.

"So…?" He realized they hadn't been introduced. But wasn't sure if that would really make a difference.

"Ah, Dahlia… Dahlia De La Hoya." She extended her hand, he took it, shaking it slightly in greeting. He was about to tell her name, when she held up her finger, signifying "hold on". She had to go take orders for the group that had just sat down at the bar, and the dozen people who plopped down into seats. The servers took their orders shouted them to Dahlia, and she whipped them up quickly, easily. He watched her, interested in how she could handle a gun. About ten minutes passed by before she returned to chat with him. "Sorry, what were we talking about?"

"Uhm, I forgot." He laughed. He couldn't remember honestly. She handed him another beer.

"On the house." She said giving him a small wink. He blinked. There was a little bit of role reversal going on according to him. He was the one usually making advances. He raised his eyebrows, and thanked her, genuinely confused for the moment.

"Thanks."

"No problem, so where you stayin'?"

"Uhm, the Olde Towne Inn."

"Oh really? That's such a-"

"Shitty place… Yeah, I know." He laughed, and she did too.

"It really is. I live in the Condo's above here."

"Wow, made of money huh?"

"Not really, it was inheritance from my grandparents." She said with a shrug.

"Oh, well sorry, I didn't mean to offend."

"Nah, they died when my parent did when I was four. I came into the money when I was eighteen. Been working here for three years, but I have been bartending for seven."

"Wow for a while then huh?" She nodded. She looked at the mass amount of people crowding her bar now. He noticed her face drop a moment, then flash with a smile. She looked at him.

"Yeah, too long. Ugh, I want to continue talking but it is so hard with this place getting so busy!" She was sincere, and that was another mind fuck to him.

"Well I like talking to you, so don't worry about it." He shrugged. Why was this so unfair? He groaned, watching her walk away. He had drifted into thought for a while and was 'woken' up by a loud roar of cheering. He looked down the bar as Dahlia spun bottles of liquor on her palm, finger, and tossed them around while pouring it into glasses. She was obviously a popular bartender, he saw someone who looked like what the owner would look watching her with a satisfied look on his face. He smiled, turning back to watch her. He noticed a pen on the bar, and he looked at his napkin. He scribbled his name and cell number on it, left a large tip and paid for what he was charged for. He left, wondering again why things were unfair. He found a woman who was… Interested in him, or that's at least what he picked up from her. He thought about this the whole way back to the inn.

He slid the key into the lock, and shouldered the door open. Sam was watching TV now, laying on one of the two beds that he had claimed as his. He looked over at Dean, raising his beer in greeting. Dean closed the door and locked it then took off his jacket. He set it on a chair, and sat on the edge of his bed to remove his boots.

"So?" Sam asked.

"It was okay. Met this cool girl, her name is Dahlia. She's a bartender." Dean shrugged. There was something about her though that he couldn't seem to figure out.

"Oh, well… Awesome."

"Sam, are you drunk?" Dean chuckled looking at his brother. Sam snorted, giving himself away. He had figured since he couldn't exactly find much of anything worth knowing online, he would just drink since Dean had the car.

They talked a while, watching shitty late night TV, and passed out around four in the morning. The weight of the world was on their shoulders, they deserved to live a little at least before shit hit the fan. They both had dreamless sleep throughout the night.

_KNOCK._

_ KNOCK._

_ KNOCK. _

Sam sat straight up in his bed, his pillow being tossed off the bed from being over his face. He looked over at Dean, groggy. His brother hadn't moved in response to the knocking on the door.

"Dean, wake up."

"Nnnnn…no." Dean mumbled turning over.

"Dude wake the hell up. Someone is at the door." He got up, and shook Dean for a second until his brother opened his eyes and glared at him. Sam rolled his eyes and moved to the door, and looked through the eye piece. A red haired woman stood there. Sam blinked in confusion, she didn't look like room service. He opened the door a little, taking in the woman's appearance. He didn't get anything out of his mouth in greeting.

"Sam who is it?" Dean asked, he had just tossed on his shirt. Both of them had slept in their jeans.

"Uh." Sam backed up, a .45 Colt M1911A1 barrel pointed at his chest. The red haired woman backed him into the room, and pointed another of the same gun at Dean, whose jaw dropped. She closed the door behind her with her foot.

"Dahlia?" Dean stammered her name out in utter confusion, hands up in surrender, she had an angry expression on her face. She snapped her eyes over at Dean, a snarl on her face.

"Dean and Sam Winchester, Hunters, Lucifer's Vessal and the Angel Michael's reincarnate." She growled. She had on a pair of black skinny jeans with boots, a white blouse with a black strapless corset over it. She had gun holsters strapped to her pants, and she looked like she meant business.

"Wait, how the hell do you know who we are?" Dean asked. "I just met you last night!" How could she be pointing a gun at them?

"You wrote down your name on the napkin, along with your number. I recognized your name from Bobby…. Yeah, I can see you know who I am referring to." She snapped, seeing a sense of realization come over their faces.

"You're a hunter?" Sam asked. He took a step back when he heard her finger tighten on the trigger to the gun pointed at his chest.

"Yes I am a hunter as well, Sam. So tell me, why shouldn't I kill you?" Her eyes were scary, he noticed. They were empty, devoid of feeling while threatening his life. He saw Dean take a step forward towards him, and watched her move effortlessly closer to him, and pointing the gun at his head now instead, all while watching Dean. "Don't even think about it Dean. I will not hesitate to blow his brains out. At least Lucifer wont be able to use him for evil."

"It wont come to that Dahlia… Trust me." Dean assured her. She shook her head.

"You being here….. Is a disaster. You are going to bring the fucking DEVIL here upon these people! Here of all places." She snapped at Dean. He looked a little behind her to where Cast had appeared. He watched her sink to the floor as Cast's arm passed over her head, and connected with Sam's face. She was fast, spinning on her heels, and jamming her elbow into Cast's stomach sending him backwards to crash into the wall. She stood up fully, her back to Sam, who tried to take the opportunity to try and grab her, but felt cold steel on his stomach. Her arm was laid across her stomach and the barrel of the gun was under her arm pointed backwards at him. He stopped in his tracks. Her other gun was still pointed at Dean again who had also tried to rush her.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She laughed. "You have a guardian Angel?"

"Wait, you know he is an Angel?" Sam was really curious now.

"She has something like a sixth sense, as you would put it. She can sense angels, and demons alike." Cast dusted himself off, glaring at Dahlia who stared him down. Dean was so utterly confused at the moment, and feared for his brother's life. This five foot five inch slender woman knocked Cast away like it was nothing. Her reflexes were superb, but she was human, he could tell. Now that he looked closer he noticed the scars on her body.

"Yes, you are correct Angel. All of you need to leave." She demanded. "You cannot stay here, you will bring more demons, and war here. I will not stand for it."

"Look, we had to come somewhere, and it happened to be here. Lucifer was raising the Death of the Four Horsemen of The Apocalypse. I tried to kill him with the Colt, but it didn't work. Apparently it cannot kill a few things, him included." Dean sighed rubbing his head. What a fucking wake up call. "Will you please just put the guns down?"

"We know there has been some kind of demonic activity going on around here with the murders. We went to the crime scene, and found idol candles, and all that there. We were trying to figure out what was causing this, and how to stop and get rid of the goddamn thing." Sam said. She dropped her assault on them now. She stepped away from them towards the door and holstered her guns.

"So you know about the murders… Ugh. Fine, you can help me get rid of it, then you get the fucking hell out of here. I don't want my friends to die sooner than necessary with this fucking war." She was harsh with her words, watching Dean as she said this. The man was attractive, she couldn't lie, but why did he have to be THE Dean Winchester? She mentally kicked herself for not realizing it until she had picked up the napkin. Even his brother Sam had that dark mysterious aura around him, but she knew his story, and well for that matter. He was an off limits factor in her mind.

"Fine." Dean sighed. Sam nodded, and Cast didn't move, but continued to stare at her, looking deep into her soul, seeing the turmoil and suffering that she called her life. Her gaze shifted to Cast.

"Search all you like, just don't say it out loud." She warned. She knew he could probably kill her, but she knew how to stop an angel, she always carried the necessary tools. Dean was confused but watch Cast only nod. She knew he was looking into her soul… This girl was a strange, strange person, yet he couldn't help but be attracted to her slightly. For the moment, however, he was pissed off she came into there guns a blazing with conviction. He guessed he couldn't blame her really, he wouldn't want the people he loved to be put in much more immediate danger than they already were as it were. Things were going to be weird, Dean and Sam could tell. Dahlia was an interestingly, scary strong woman who could handle a situation with an Angel like Cast with slight ease.

"Lets try this again….. Good morning Dahlia, this is my brother Sam, and Cast here is an angel who is helping us in our epic fucking battle." Dean said, opening a beer at one thirty in the afternoon.


End file.
